indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Jimi Hendrix
James Marshall (Jimi) Hendrix (geboren als Johnny Allen Hendrix, Seattle, 27 november 1942 – Londen, 18 september 1970) was een invloedrijke Amerikaanse gitarist en singer-songwriter. Hij werd bekend door zijn virtuoze, flamboyante gitaarspel. Hij bracht een revolutie in het gitaarspelen teweeg door het gebruik van nieuwe akkoorden, feedback en vernieuwende opnametechnieken. Zijn stijl is een samensmelting van rock, blues en jazz. Beginjaren Jimi Hendrix werd als Johnny Allen Hendrix geboren op 27 november 1942 om 10:15 's ochtends, in Seattle, (Washington), en was van gemengde afkomst (Afro-Amerikaans, Cherokee en Iers). Nadat zijn vader, Al Hendrix, terugkwam van zijn dienstplicht in het leger, noemde hij zijn zoon 'James Marshall Hendrix', omdat Johnny de naam was van een man met wie zijn toenmalige vrouw was vreemdgegaan. Jimi's moeder Lucille, die 16 was toen ze Jimi baarde, was danseres en verslaafd aan alcohol. Jimi woonde vaak bij familie. Kleine "Jimmy", of "Buster", zoals hij werd genoemd in zijn jongere jaren, was altijd erg verlegen en terughoudend. Hij groeide op in de achterbuurten van Seattle. Zijn moeder overleed op 2 februari 1958 aan de gevolgen van levercirrose. Van jongs af aan was hij weg van muziek. Al Hendrix, de vader van Jimi, betrapte hem er regelmatig op de bezem als gitaar te gebruiken. Dit zag hij nadat hij Jimi opdracht had gegeven de kamer te vegen, en na afloop tientallen twijgjes op de grond vond. Hierna besloot Al een ukelele voor zijn zoon te huren. Na een aantal maanden werd het steeds moeilijker voor Jimi's vader om de rekeningen te betalen, zo ook voor Jimi's ukelele. Aangezien Al Jimi's plezier belangrijker vond dan het zijne, gaf hij het saxofoonspel (hij speelde toentertijd zelf sax) op. Zo kon hij een akoestische gitaar voor Jimi kopen, die inmiddels 11 jaar was. In zijn dertiende levensjaar kocht Jimi zijn eerste elektrische gitaar, een Supro Ozark 1560 S. Jimi gebruikte deze gitaar toen hij in zijn eerste bandje speelde, "The Rocking Kings". In 1961 verliet Jimi Hendrix zijn middelbare school, om het leger in te gaan. Later, eenmaal beroemd, vertelde hij vaak aan de pers dat hij van school af was gestuurd, omdat de rector hem hand in hand had zien lopen met een blank meisje. Dit bleek, na navraag bij zijn oude klasgenoten en zijn vader, absoluut niet waar te zijn. Jimi ging in dienst bij de luchtlandingsdivisie, die in het zuiden van de VS was gelegerd. Hier ontmoette hij in nabij gelegen cafeetjes veel muzikanten, onder wie Billy Cox, een bassist met wie hij later nog op het Woodstock-festival optrad en enkele singles opnam. Hendrix zag veel goede gitaristen aan het werk, die een grote indruk op hem maakten. Na veertien maanden in het leger in dienst te hebben gezeten werd hij ontslagen, vanwege een gebroken enkel na een mislukte parachutesprong. Charles R. Cross, de schrijver van het boek A Room Full Of Mirrors (Een biografie over het leven van Jimi Hendrix), beweert echter dat Hendrix zich voordeed als homoseksueel, en zo hoopte te worden ontslagen uit de luchtlandingsdivisie. The Jimi Hendrix Experience Na het ontslag trok Jimi als begeleidend gitarist door de Verenigde Staten, waar hij met vele soul- en bluesgroepen optrad, waaronder veel bekende namen als B.B. King, Little Richard, Jackie Wilson, Bo Diddley en The Isley Brothers. Als beroepsmuzikant oefende Hendrix gemiddeld 6 tot 8 uur per dag, een gewoonte, die hij tot aan zijn dood vol zou houden. In Greenwich Village in New York, waar Hendrix optrad als gitarist-zanger met zijn band Jimmy James and the Blue Flames, werd hij ontdekt door Chas Chandler (toen de basgitarist van de Engelse groep The Animals), die hem zag spelen in het plaatselijk bekende "Café Wha". Na enkele keren met hem te hebben gesproken, en tientallen keren te hebben gejamd, vroeg hij hem mee te gaan naar Engeland, om daar zijn muziekcarrière van de grond te krijgen. In Engeland vormde hij een groep onder de naam "The Jimi Hendrix Experience". Het was een groep met een paar vluchtig bij elkaar gezochte muzikanten, maar die later een sterk trio bleek te zijn. Hendrix zong zelf en speelde uiteraard gitaar, en hij werd daarbij ritmisch ondersteund door Noel Redding, basgitaar en gitaar, en Mitch Mitchell op drums. Noel Redding was van oorsprong helemaal geen bassist, en Mitch Mitchell kwam uit een heel ander hoekje van de muziekindustrie, namelijk de jazz. Eenmaal gevormd, trad de band op in kleine cafeetjes in Engeland. Door Hendrix' flamboyante verschijning, zijn gitaartechniek en extravagante optredens werden ze al snel populairder, maar echte faam bleef uit. Met de cover "Hey Joe", opgenomen in 1966 kwam Jimi Hendrix op nummer 6 in de Britse hitparade. In de autobiografie van Keith Richards (De gitarist van The Rolling Stones) geeft Keith Richards aan dat zijn vriendin in die tijd, Linda Keith, Jimi Hendrix uit enthousiasme een Fender stratocaster gaf van Keith Richards samen met een demo van de song "Hey Joe" van Tim Rose. Volgens Keith heeft hij die song dus kennelijk van hem gehad. Later hebben Jimi Hendrix en Linda Keith ook een relatie gehad. Nadat hun eerste album, Are you experienced? in 1967 was uitgebracht, kwam het succes. The Jimi Hendrix Experience werd zowat in één klap beroemd in Engeland. Hun singles werden veel op de radio gedraaid, en de band werd regelmatig uitgenodigd voor tv-opnames van populaire muziekprogramma's. Naarmate de tijd verstreek begon de rest van Europa ook steeds meer lucht te krijgen van "The Experience". Al snel toerden Hendrix en zijn band door veel landen in Europa, waaronder Nederland, Duitsland en Noorwegen. Hoewel Hendrix in Engeland successen boekte en zijn faam zich verspreidde, was hij nog weinig bekend in de VS. Het eerste optreden in de VS op het Monterey International Pop Festival op 18 juni 1967 bracht daar verandering in; The Jimi Hendrix Experience sloeg in als een bom en Jimi kreeg de status from rumour to legend. Op dit optreden stak hij ook zijn gitaar in brand, iets wat hij overigens maar driemaal deed. De in brand gestoken gitaar sloeg hij vervolgens stuk op de grond. Andere gimmicks die hij ook al in Engeland gebruikte waren het spelen met zijn tanden en met de gitaar achter zijn rug. Vanwege een onhandig platencontract moesten er twee platen worden gemaakt in 1967. Het tweede album "Axis Bold as Love" kwam uit eind 1967. Hierin is veelvuldig gebruikgemaakt van nieuwe gitaar- en studiotechnieken, waarmee Hendrix tot op de dag van vandaag nog geassocieerd wordt. Op deze plaat staat de klassieker "Little Wing" en nummers als "Spanish Castle Magic", "If 6 was 9" en "Bold as Love". Het derde album van de band, Electric Ladyland (1968), wordt door critici beschouwd als het beste werk in zijn carrière. Het werd ook het best verkochte album dat Hendrix ooit maakte, en het bevat tijdloze klassiekers zoals de cover van Bob Dylan All Along The Watchtower en Voodoo Chile (Slight Return). De beroemde hoesfoto van Electric Ladyland, waarop 19 naakte vrouwen te zien zijn, werd geheel tegen de wil van Hendrix in gebruikt. Hendrix zelf had voor deze plaat de voorkeur voor een hoesfoto (gemaakt door Linda Eastman) waarop hij met Redding en Mitchell te midden van een aantal klauterende kinderen op een kunstwerk in Central Park zat. Deze is te zien op de Reprise (USA) release. Einde van The Experience De Jimi Hendrix Experience trad vaak op in televisie-uitzendingen, clubs, en uitverkochte stadions. De drie mannen bleken elkaar erg goed aan te vullen, maar Noel Redding was vaak ontevreden over hoe alles verliep met de band. Hij vond de commerciële hype rond de band maar niets en speelde veel liever op zijn traditionele instrument, de gitaar, dan te bassen bij The Jimi Hendrix Experience. Noel Redding richtte hierom naast The Experience zijn eigen band op, "Fat Mattress". Volgens Mitch Mitchell, noemde Jimi de band soms "Thin Pillow". Het feit dat Noel zijn eigen band had betekende dat hij en Jimi elkaar steeds minder zagen in de studio. Dit betekende onder andere dat Jimi zelf een deel van de baspartijen inspeelde bij het opnemen van zijn album Electric Ladyland (ook op de andere albums speelde hij vaker bas). Noel weigerde overigens vaak dit te doen, vanwege Hendrix' perfectionisme. Bij bijvoorbeeld de single Gypsy Eyes liet Hendrix Redding de baspartij maar liefst 43 keer opnieuw inspelen, tot grote ergernis van Redding. Na een optreden op het Denver Popfestival in Denver, waarin Hendrix en de rest van zijn band zich moesten opsluiten in een truck vanwege hysterische fans, kondigde Noel Redding zijn vertrek aan. Redding bleek echter verslaafd te zijn aan drugs en in 2003 stierf hij aan een overdosis. Woodstock en de Band of Gypsys In augustus 1969, op het beroemde Woodstock-festival in New York, verraste Hendrix iedereen door zonder aankondiging (de presentator kondigde hen wel aan, maar abusievelijk als The Jimi Hendrix Experience) opeens met een totaal andere band op het podium te verschijnen. Hij noemde de band "Gypsy Suns and Rainbows", die tijdens het Woodstock-festival bestond uit onder anderen zijn oude legermaatje en bassist, Billy Cox, en Experience-drummer Mitch Mitchell. Verder was de band uitgebreid met een tweede gitarist en twee percussionisten. Zijn optreden op Woodstock wordt door veel mensen een van zijn beste liveoptredens ooit genoemd. In deze show bracht hij onder andere een beroemde controversiële versie van het Amerikaanse volkslied ten gehore. Veel mensen dachten dat dit een protestlied was tegen de Amerikaanse regering, Hendrix zelf zei in een interview bij het televisieprogramma "The Dick Cavett Show" dat dit totaal niet het geval was. I thought it was beautiful, zei hij. Deze band was geen lang leven beschoren. Hendrix vormde weer een trio, Band of Gypsys. Legendarisch zijn de optredens in de beroemde Fillmore East rond de jaarwisseling 1969/1970, met Billy Cox en drummer Buddy Miles. Opnamen van een aantal niet eerder uitgebrachte nummers van deze optredens zijn o.a. uitgebracht op de lp Hendrix Band of Gypsys. Deze lp wordt nog steeds beschouwd als een van de beste livealbums aller tijden. De Cry of Love Band Na ongeveer twee maanden rust te hebben genomen en aan zijn nieuwe album, First Rays Of The New Rising Sun te hebben gewerkt, besloot Hendrix zijn oude band, The Jimi Hendrix Experience weer bij elkaar te brengen. Hendrix, Mitchell en Redding hadden net bekendgemaakt weer te gaan toeren, maar op het laatste moment haakte Redding af en haalde Jimi opnieuw Billy Cox terug als bassist. De band heeft nooit een officiële naam gehad, maar veel fans die de optredens hebben meegemaakt na hun, overigens ietwat korte tour, noemden de band steevast "The Cry of Love Band", naar de naam van de tournee zelf. Veel shows van deze tournee zijn professioneel opgenomen in hoge geluidskwaliteit en worden nu nog steeds beschouwd als gedenkwaardige concerten van Hendrix. Electric Lady Studios Al zijn hele carrière lang vertelde Hendrix aan veel mensen dat hij graag een plek had voor zichzelf waar hij in alle rust liederen kon opnemen, componeren en mixen. In de beginjaren van zijn carrière had hij daar simpelweg het budget niet voor, maar hij maakte zijn droom in augustus 1970 eindelijk waar. Hij zocht samen met zijn geluidstechnicus Eddie Kramer een pand uit ergens in New York dat kon dienen als een pand om een studio in te vestigen. Na een korte zoektocht vond Kramer een geschikte locatie op 8th Street, en liet Jimi zich door professionele architecten leiden en zijn droomstudio bouwen. Veel conflicten vertraagden de bouw: hevige regenval verwoestte een deel van de ruwbouw, en pompen moesten worden geïnstalleerd toen bekend werd dat het pand gesitueerd was boven een ondergrondse rivier. Uiteindelijk moest een zesvoudige lening van Warner Brothers de studio redden. Hendrix spendeerde uiteindelijk maar vier weken tijd in de studio, drie weken daarvan terwijl het bouwen van de studio nog in de eindfase zat. Op 26 augustus werd de bouw voltooid en werd een groot openingsfeest gehouden. De volgende dag vloog hij naar Londen voor zijn optreden op het Isle Of Wight Festival op 30 augustus 1970 (Hendrix zou pas na middernacht het podium betreden). Electric Lady Studios, zoals Hendrix zijn studio had genoemd, is na Hendrix' dood een immens populaire studio geworden waar veel beroemde artiesten en bands hun muziek hebben opgenomen, onder wie John Lennon, Led Zeppelin, The Rolling Stones, David Bowie, The Who, Stevie Wonder, Frank Zappa, Dave Matthews Band en Green Day. Dood thumb|right|Gedenksteen in Duitsland Hendrix stierf in het Samarkand Hotel te Londen op 18 september 1970 op z'n 27ste, nadat hij als gevolg van een overdosis slaappillen en het drinken van wijn in een coma was geraakt. Hierbij zou een rol hebben gespeeld dat Britse slaappillen die hij in had genomen sterker waren dan de Amerikaanse slaappillen, waaraan hij gewend was. Hij werd begraven in Renton, een stadje bij Hendrix' geboortestad Seattle (WA). Na een autopsie werd duidelijk dat Hendrix in zijn leven nooit verslaafd is geweest aan heroïne, en dat dit dan ook niet de doodsoorzaak was, wat destijds veel mensen dachten. Volgens het boek Inside the Experience van drummer Mitch Mitchell zou Jimi Hendrix op een brancard in de gang van het Londens ziekenhuis, waar hij naar werd overgebracht, zijn gestorven als gevolg van verstikking door braaksel, als Afro-Amerikaan zou er niet naar hem zijn omgekeken, of, niemand wist wie hij was? De omstandigheden rond zijn overlijden zijn echter nooit geheel opgehelderd. Volgens een vroegere roadie is hij vermoord door zijn manager. James ’Tappy’ Wright doet hiermee een boekje open over de mysterieuze dood van deze legende; het staat in scherp contrast met de gebruikelijke aanname dat Hendrix was gestikt in zijn eigen braaksel van die cocktail van wijn en pillen. Volgens de roadie flapte manager Michael Jeffery na de tragedie in een ladderzatte toestand eruit dat hij Hendrix had vermoord — hij zou hem met de hulp van enkele vennoten vol drank en pillen hebben gestopt, omdat hij bang was dat Hendrix naar een andere manager zou overstappen. Wrights laattijdige bewering (Juni 2009) kan niet op waarheid worden getoetst, omdat Jeffery al lang in een vliegtuigcrash overleden is (drie jaar na Hendrix' dood en hij zou dit ongeveer een maand voor die crash hebben gezegd). Invloed Hendrix' stijl was uniek, en ondanks zijn hectische toerschema en perfectionisme in het opnemen van nummers, heeft hij meer dan 300 onuitgebrachte nummers nagelaten. Muzikaal gezien tilde Hendrix volgens velen het elektrische gitaarspel naar een veel hoger niveau, en door zijn gebruik en combinatie van onder andere feedback, distortion en wahwahpedalen is de populariteit van deze effecten en technieken na Hendrix' dood veel groter geworden. Speltechnisch gezien wordt vaak gezegd dat Hendrix een nieuwe stijl heeft "uitgevonden" waarbij hij slaggitaar en leadgitaar tegelijk speelt. Veel trucjes die voor het eerst door Hendrix uitgehaald werden zijn ook nu nog terug te vinden in alle stromen rock-, pop-, jazz- en bluesmuziek. John Frusciante en John Mayer zijn twee voorbeelden van hedendaagse gitaristen die grote delen van hun spel baseren op het spel van Jimi Hendrix (zie ook onder). Hendrix speelde meestal op een Fender Stratocaster (die hij daarmee definitief op de kaart zette), en is bekend vanwege zijn gebruik van de (ook dankzij Hendrix) immens populaire Marshall Plexi-versterker, die hij meestal op maximaal volume gebruikte. De invloed van Hendrix is tot op de dag van vandaag terug te vinden in moderne muziek. Artiesten als Queen, Dave Murray (Iron Maiden), Joe Satriani, Lenny Kravitz, Popa Chubby, Kirk Hammett, Steve Vai, Yngwie J. Malmsteen, Prince, Billy Gibbons, Jeff Beck, Stevie Ray Vaughan, John Frusciante, Jim Thomas (The Mermen), Mike McCready, John Mayer, Wolfmother, Eric Johnson , Red Hot Chili Peppers, Matthew Bellamy (Muse) en Walter Trout zijn door hem beïnvloed. Muzikale uitrusting Gitaren Jimi Hendrix heeft de volgende merken en modellen gitaren bespeeld: * Fender ** Stratocaster ** Jaguar ** Duo-Sonic en Musicmaster (1961) ** Telecaster ** Jazzmaster * Gibson ** Gibson SG ** Gibson Flying V (edities 1967 en 1968) ** Gibson Firebird ** Gibson Les Paul * Overige ** Danelectro Shorthorn (1959) ** Supro Ozark 1560S Electric ** Drie Rickenbackers: een bas, een zessnarige, en een twaalfsnarige gitaar ** Martin D-45, nieuw gekocht ** Hofner elektrisch ** Guild akoestisch 12-snarig ** Gibson stereo ** Akoestische Black Widow ** Zemaitis 12-snarige akoestische gitaar (is te horen in de akoestische versie van "Hear My Train A-Coming") ** Twee Hagstrom 8-snarige basgitaren (bespeeld door Hendrix in "Spanish Castle Magic" en "Axis: Bold As Love") Eric Barrett zegt dat Hendrix normaliter altijd meerdere exemplaren van de bovengenoemde instrumenten had, behalve de Rickenbackers. Jimi Hendrix had ook een custom-made Gibson Flying V. Dit was een linkshandige Flying V met gouden elementen en tremoloarm. Deze is te bezichtigen in de kluis van het Hardrock café in Londen. Versterkers Jimi Hendrix heeft versterkers gebruikt van de volgende merken: * Fender * Marshall * Sunn * Vox Effecten Jimi Hendrix heeft effect-apparatuur gebruikt van de volgende merken: * Dallas Arbiter Fuzz face * Vox Wah-Wah * Univibe * Roger Mayer (Octavia) Trivia * Jimi Hendrix trad drie keer op in Nederland: voor het eerst op 14 maart 1967, in "Fanclub" TV. Hendrix mocht er live spelen maar er waren problemen met geluid (dat veel te hard stond). Hij moest toen playbacken van tv-regisseur Ralph Inbar, iets waaraan Hendrix altijd een hekel had. Zijn tweede bezoek aan Nederland vond plaats op 10 november 1967. Van Hendrix werd die dag eerst een optreden opgenomen (toen wel live) voor het tv-programma Hoepla in de VPRO Vitus Studio te Bussum. Hiervan circuleert een opname (alleen geluid) op internet; de ampexband is gewist. Een paar uur later gaf de Jimi Hendrix Experience een eerste - en tevens laatste - Dutch concert van 55 minuten: op de Hippy Happy Beurs voor Twieners in de Oude-Ahoy' Hallen, op de voormalige Heliport Rotterdam, waarvoor kaarten slechts vijf gulden kostten. Op deze beurs nabij het Rotterdamse Hofplein traden ook andere grote artiesten op zoals Pink Floyd en de Bee Gees. Het affiche van de beurs bevindt zich o.a. in het Gemeentearchief van Rotterdam. Er bestaat een amateuropname van het Pink Floyd-concert, en een klein gedeelte van het concert van Jimi Hendrix Experience. * Op 28 december 1968 zou de Jimi Hendrix Experience wederom optreden in Nederland en wel in de Jaarbeurs te Utrecht op A Flight to Lowlands Paradise (de voorloper van het huidige Lowlands in Biddinghuizen). Maar Hendrix bleef onverwacht in New York City. De reden voor de plotselinge afzegging was, aldus de toenmalige festivalorganisatoren tegen het teleurgestelde publiek, dat Hendrix rond kerst in de VS bij het bestijgen van een vliegtuigtrap zijn been had gebroken. Dit bleek achteraf niet waar te zijn. * Kort voor zijn dood zou Jimi Hendrix twee concerten geven in de Doelen te Rotterdam. Door ziekte van bassist Billy Cox ging dat niet door. Enkele weken later, in september 1970, was Hendrix overleden. * Hendrix was linkshandig, maar speelde altijd op een rechtshandige gitaar. Dit deed hij voornamelijk omdat er in de jaren zestig weinig linkshandige gitaren in de winkels lagen, die indertijd bovendien van slechte kwaliteit waren. Externe link * Officiële website van Jimi Hendrix * Hendrix in Holland Categorie:Amerikaans gitarist Categorie:Amerikaans singer-songwriter Categorie:Amerikaans zanger Categorie:Bariton Categorie:Psychedelische muziek Categorie:Rockzanger